


Sub Merge

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: Free Dom [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, literally nothing else, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: Wade just wants to surprise Peter for Valentine's Day





	Sub Merge

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, although it's mostly over <3

Peter hesitantly turns the key in the lock. 

  
  


Wade and Peter have lived together for nearly a year now, so it feels so natural to come home to each other. 

  
  


Except for when Wade texts Peter at work asking him to come home a little early because he has a surprise for Valentine’s Day. Peter shouldn’t expect anything less from his hopeless romantic of a boyfriend, but Peter is still a little hesitant. Wade can be a little…eccentric.

  
  


That doesn’t stop Peter from having his own surprise though as he opens the door with one hand because the other is overflowing with a bouquet of flowers and a CD of their favorite songs. Sue him, the relationship is full of sappy romantics. That’s why they work so well.

  
  


Taking a deep breath, Peter opens the door and is immediately hit with the sight of his boyfriend standing in front of the stove in a big, frilly apron shaking his hips to a tune he’s humming. Peter’s heart swells, knowing that whatever Wade cooks will be fantastic like it always is and adorably sweet like he always is. It’s his favorite sight to come home to. 

  
  


Wade puts down his tongs and turns around with a smile, “Welcome home, honey.”

  
  


Peter smiles as he walks across the room, sweeping Wade up in a hug from behind but making sure to keep his presents far from the stove. He rocks forward onto the balls of his feet to hook his chin over his boyfriend’s shoulder, planting a kiss on his offered cheek. Peter breathes in a deep breath from his new vantage point, letting out a groan when he can practically taste the perfectly seasoned steak, “And what has my good housewife been up to today?”

  
  


“Making sure dinner and my ass are ready for you to eat once you’re all done bringing home the bacon.” 

  
  


“And what would you call your work, Mr. Defense Attorney?” Peter quips back as he holds out the plate for Wade to place the last steak on before he turns off the stove. Wade hangs up his frilly apron next to his ‘Kiss the Chef’ one. 

  
  


Now that he’s done cooking, Wade pulls Peter in for a proper kiss before flashing him a toothy smirk, “Getting away with murder.”

  
  


“I knew we shouldn’t have watched the show.”

  
  


“What can I say, I’m a complete sucker for a cute gay couple,” They easily banter as they make quick work of setting the already decorated table. Peter’s heart goes soft as he sees the candles and flowers placed as the centerpiece. Wade smiles at him expectantly, “Now, give me the other thing that I’m a sucker for.”

  
  


“My dick?”

  
  


“We’re saving that for later. Now, give me my presents.” Wade makes childish grabby hands at the flowers and CD Peter is weakly hiding behind his back. With a small chuckle, Peter hands them over to a shrill shriek from his boyfriend, “Did you get me ranunculus and baby’s breath? You absolute flower geek.” 

  
  


“Coming from the guy who has a centerpiece of red tulips.”

  
  


“What can I say? I love you.”

  
  


Peter grabs Wade’s hand from across the table with soft eyes, “I know.”

  
  


Wade smacks his hand with a laugh before grabbing his fork and knife, “Oh, don’t you go quoting Star Wars at me, Mr. Parker. If anything, I’m the Han Solo to your Princess Leia. Now shut up and eat your steak.”

  
  


The dinner goes perfectly, even as Wade makes Peter eat half of his mashed potatoes and steals some pre-cut pieces of meat Peter leaves unsupervised at the edge of his plate. At the end, Wade grabs the CD he completely forgot to look at smiles as his eyes sweep over the list of songs Peter picked for him.

  
  


His hand squeezes Peter’s from where they’re still holding each other, “You’re a fucking nerd.”

  
  


“Says the guy who came home early to put on an apron, cooked me dinner, and got me flowers.”

  
  


Patting his stomach happily, Wade smiles and squeezes Peter’s hand again as his says wistfully, “Yeah.”

  
  


“So you had a good Valentine’s day.” 

  
  


“Who said it was over? I picked a really bad movie so we can pretend to watch it but actually make out like teenagers.”

  
  


“Sounds perfect.”

  
  


Wade put out the candles with his fingertips before grabbing the dishes to drop in the sink to deal with later. They curl around each other on the couch before starting up a movie. They don’t even finish the opening credits before Wade is heavily kissing Peter.

  
  


Losing any pretense, Wade swings his legs around so he’s sitting on top of Peter, tilting his head just enough to kiss deeper. His hands run through Peter’s hair and over all parts of his body, just embracing in the fact that he’s there. 

  
  


Peter does the same as his hand runs down Wade’s button down, across his slacks and dip under his waistline. Peter’s fingers tease the skin there, causing Wade to snicker into the kiss, but Peter freezes. His eyes snap down to where his fingers are touching and immediately unbuttons Wade’s pants, who’s just laughing at him from his perch.

  
  


There’s bright red lace.

  
  


Lace.

  
  


With a bow.

  
  


Peter’s mind short circuits as his fingers dance across perfectly stretched lace underwear with a white bow placed right over Wade’s dick. Peter licks his lips and mutters, “Fuck me.”

  
  


Wade throws his head back in a booming laugh as his dick twitches against his panties, “Is that an invitation, baby boy?”

  
  


“God is it.” 

  
  


“Well, unwrap your gift.”

  
  


Looking at his boyfriend hesitantly, Peter starts to slide down Wade’s slacks, and the farther down he goes he realizes why this is a present. Not only is Wade wearing panties, he has a matching set of stockings and a garter belt. Peter’s mouth salivates.

  
  


“So how soon is that fucking happening.”

  
  


“Does my baby boy want to feel this lace against his ass as I’m fucking him? Does that get you hard? To think about me fucking you while I’m dressed up all pretty?”

  
  


Peter nods his head embarrassed as Wade kisses his cheek. Wade laughs as he gently pulls Peter to the bedroom by his hand, who stumbles behind him smiling.

  
  


Throwing Peter onto the bed, Wade crawls up after his boyfriend with a cocky smirk on his face. Peter smiles right back at him, leaning up to give him a firm kiss. Refusing to break contact, Wade makes quick work of stripping Peter of all his clothes. 

  
  


He kisses lines down Peter’s chest before leaning over to their night stand before throwing over his shoulder, “Ropes, color?”

  
  


“Green. Don’t forget lube.”

  
  


Wade smiles as he has a bundle of pink rope in one hand and lube and a condom in another, “We are already an old married couple.”

  
  


“How many times are you going to say that we’re married without proposing?”

  
  


Crawling back to his perch on top of Peter, Wade starts to tie Peter’s hands to the headboard while still quipping back, “Just you wait Peter Parker. When I propose, it’s going to knock your socks off.”

  
  


Peter quiets his pounding heart with a half joke, “When, not if?”

  
  


“You are always a ‘when’, baby boy not an ‘if’. I just need to get my ducks in a row,” Slipping a couple fingers between the rope and Peter’s skin to test it, Wade smiles as his handiwork, “Now I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

  
  


“That’s a big game. You better live up to it if you’re planning to propose to me.”

  
  


“Oh, baby boy, I will.” 

  
  


Wade slicks his finger and gently rubs one around Peter’s hole, teasing him softly. Although he’s definitely going to live up to his promise even if it’s going to kill him, Wade knows Peter hasn’t bottomed in a long time. 

  
  


Once Peter relaxes enough, Wade slips a finger in slowly, letting Peter feel the stretch. Peter lets out a punch out groan, even though Wade makes sure to take his time. Wade absolutely falls in love with Peter’s quiet whines and periodic tenses. 

  
  


After Wade has dubbed him ready, and Peter has whined a sufficient amount, Wade slips out the three fingers he’s gotten inside. Wade can’t help but smile as he pulls out his dick, “Underwear on or off?”

  
  


Peter takes a moment to respond, looking already a little out of it. Wade runs his clean hand down Peter’s face in an attempt to pull him out of it. Peter’s eyes flutter lightly as he smiles, “On. Definitely on.”

  
  


Wade laughs as he tucks the band of his underwear underneath his balls. He lines up, after properly lubing, and slowly pushes in. Peter’s head smacks back against the pillows as he lets out a long breath. 

  
  


Although Peter’s not a fan of receiving usually, this feels significantly different when the lace rubs against his ass. Peter’s hips buck against Wade’s, which twitch in return. Wade takes it slowly though, knowing that no matter how much heat is between them, Peter isn’t ready for it yet. 

  
  


Yet.

  
  


The slow pace seems to be doing it for Peter though as he writhes on the bed underneath him. Wade leans forward to kiss lines across Peter’s clavicle. He gently grinds against him, making sure that he can feel the lace against him. It seems to work as Peter bucks his hips.

  
  


Once it’s not a complete stretch, Wade’s thrusts pick up pace and go in deeper. Peter’s eyes start to tear up as Wade arches his back to change angle, feeling like it’s filling Peter completely. The scrape of lace and harsh thrusts catapult them both towards the edge embarrassingly fast. It only adds to it when Wade starts to jack Peter off.

  
  


Biting onto to Peter’s neck, Wade mutters, “Fuck, I’m going to cum.”

  
  


Peter laughs, “What are we, a bunch of teenagers?”

  
  


Wade isn’t able to get out a smart response before he cums blindingly fast. He thrusts a few times and tightens his hand around Peter, who immediately comes after. They breath heavily together before Wade murmurs, “Marry me?”

  
  


“Okay.”

  
  


Wade leans back to look at him, “Are you serious?”

  
  


Leaning back as far as he could into the pillows, Peter looks at him, “Are you?”

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


“Then yeah.”

  
  


“So we’re doing this?”

  
  


“Yeah, once you untie me.”


End file.
